Reblogged
by inkheart9459
Summary: When the twins bother her about wanting a tumblr, Miranda investigates by making a tumblr of herself. She finds that it's a good way to pass the time and continues to long on. Until she comes across a photo that isn't from one of her authorized shoots and follows if back to a blog where there are more. She goes on a mission to find who runs this blog, and the answer surprises her.


tumblr prompt from crazybecat: "Andy has a Tumblr. Her uername? PriestlyDevilsBitch (or something like that). She's very careful about concealing her identity, and about what she posts/reblogs. But she absolutely loves it, and has some obscenely large amount of followers, because some of the photos she has up of Miranda *NOT BAD* can't be found elsewhere on the internet. What happens when either the girls or Miranda, finds out?" Enjoy.

* * *

Miranda sighed and sank down in her chair behind her desk in her study. The leather cupped her gently and she relaxed back. God she really did love this chair. If only it matched the décor in her office she would bring it there. It would be the one bright note in her day when everyone in the building was being completely incompetent, which was often.

She powered on her computer. The girls had been babbling on and on about a website called Tumblr. They were begging her to be allowed to make one. Miranda had no illusions that if she forbid them they would eventually make one anyway. But for now she wanted to make sure this Tumblr thing wasn't something completely heinous and unsuitable for her girls. If it was she would block it from her home internet and that would make it difficult enough for the twins to deter them a bit more, but they were much like her. If they wanted to do something they would eventually and she could only slow them down.

She typed in the address once her computer was booted up and made an account quickly enough. She thought for a few seconds about what she wanted her url to be, as prompted by the site. Thatsall was conveniently free. Miranda hit the button to finish as was taken to a page the prompted her to find blogs to follow. She was a bit lost at this point. All pertinent software for fashion design and photo editing she was up to speed on and she could navigate most websites with ease, but this one was a little different. She clicked around for a few minutes, visiting blogs that were about a myriad of things before she really figured a good bit of it out.

She immediately went into the fashion section of the blogs and clicked around a bit. She saw some interesting things, designers that she had not heard of before. They had pictures of some beautiful pieces. She clicked follow on a few of them. Back out again and she went to the art section, a few blogs there and on to books, movies, tv shows she had liked, a few parenting blogs, anything that caught her immediate interest.

When she was done she returned to her dash and looked over everything. She understood from the twins babbling that a tumblr user would take images and other posts and either like or reblog them to put on their own blog. Some users kept a blog about a specific thing and others were just a mishmash of things. Miranda frowned. What in the world would hers be?

She shook herself. She had no time for this foolishness. She had seen a great deal of what tumblr had to offer and there wasn't anything completely untoward. There were a few porn blogs that she had come across, but the filters she had put on the twins computers would take care of those easily enough. All in all it looked like a good place to express their creativity and interests with others who liked the same things.

And yet Miranda kept scrolling down her dash and looking at different images, liking some, reblogging a few things sparingly. Well, she supposed a creative outlet for herself wouldn't hurt. She went into her settings once she grew bored of scrolling and completely changed the appearance of her blog. She thanked whoever was listening that she had learned how to html code ages ago. It made the process much quicker.

She sat back two hours later and wore a small smile. She had done well.

Keys rattled in the door. Andrea was there with the Book. She exited out of tumblr and waited for the girl to leave once more. The distraction was nice, but now it was time to get back to work.

She sighed and stood to get the Book and pulled out her post it notes, small smile quickly morphing into a frown.

* * *

Over the next few days she found herself on tumblr in her very limited free time. It gave her time to decompress and it also more than once gave her ideas for Runway. She had seen a few designers that she had sent out a few of her people from Runway to check them out. After all she couldn't be seen meeting with anyone who wasn't truly a student of the art of fashion design. It was proving useful in many ways and so she wasn't quite concerned about her use of the site.

She even found that there was a mobile app for her iPhone and she was eternally grateful that she had switched over from her Blackberry a few years back, if only for the app and nothing else. It left some things to be desired, but connected to wifi it seemed to do at least marginally fine. She'd have to have someone get in touch with whoever ran the site and prod them into making it fully functional.

The twins were equally as excited about tumblr. Miranda had informed them the day after her original explorations that making a tumblr was perfectly acceptable. They had hugged her, thanked her profusely and the shot off to their own computers to start making one immediately. She envied their youthful excitement some days.

She sank down in her office chair after a long Friday. The girls were at a sleepover, the Book wouldn't be there for a few hours yet, and all her emails were answered. She pulled up tumblr and started scrolling away. She scowled at one of the recommended posts on her dash. For the most part they were just other posts, much like the ones she already looked at, along with some rather annoying advertisements. But the one she was staring at now was different, much different. Different in that it was a picture of her, staring out a window somewhere she only vaguely recognized. She scowled and tried to remember.

It definitely wasn't from one of her planned photo shoots. Of those there had been few and she had all of those pictures since almost all of them had been for her editor-in-chief picture for Runway over the years. Of course there were the ones that the paparazzi took, but this didn't look that that. It wasn't outside for one, wasn't from a great distance, and her face was only in profile, not a shot that would garner much, if any money. Where was this? If she remembered the place she might remember if there was shoot there.

She sat back and thought for a few long moments before it hit her. That was an old workshop of Peidra, a designer she had discovered about a year and a half before. Once she had had the money she had moved to something much more posh and artsy, but that picture was in her original studio. And she knew for certain that she hadn't had any pictures taken there. So someone had taken a picture without her knowledge and posted it on tumblr.

She clicked through to the blog that was hosting the image, but quickly found it wasn't the source. She clicked around until she found the source bar and went to that blog. She almost laughed at the url of the blog that had been the source of the picture, devilpriestlysbitch. Oh, if she found out who they were she was most definitely going to make them her bitch.

One more click and she was on the home page of the blog. She scrolled through images and commentary on herself. Oddly enough all the pictures, reblogged or originally from the blog itself, and all of the commentary, were completely and utterly positive. She titled her head, not understanding why that could be. Everyone got off on tearing her down when she wasn't looking and worshipping her to her face. No one knew that she was on tumblr. This should be an ultimate place to tear her down anonymously. But this blog wasn't doing that.

And from what she saw, people loved it. The amount of asks that the blog published were a great many, there was even an FAQ for the blog. The hit counter on a side bar was in the upper millions and there were at least twenty-five people on the blog at that instant. Miranda clicked on the FAQ. She had to know just what in the world was going on.

The first question that was answered in the FAQ was where the blog got the pictures that weren't before available to the public. It simply said 'I get the pictures how I get them. Just enjoy them without question or there won't be any at all.' Miranda frowned at that. That told her absolutely nothing. But then again, with an answer like that it was very likely that whoever was running the blog wasn't getting the pictures from the internet like everyone else. Good digging skills on the internet could get you many places, but not to photos that by all rights shouldn't exist.

She read on. The next question listed was 'Who are you?' to which the answer was a succinct 'I'm not going to answer that so please stop asking.' Miranda had to admit that that move was clever. Miranda might never have found this blog if not for the girls, but someone she knew might've and pointed it out at some point. After all, she did have a rather large group of 'friends' who would want to score points with her.

There were a few more questions, mostly reiterating the first two in some form and a few others about following back and follower count. Miranda clicked out of the FAQ and frowned. She didn't know quite what to feel about all of this. The blog was completely positive about her, but there was still someone in her inner circle, because that was the only way they could've gotten some of the photos she had seen was if they were close to her, that was taking photos without her permission and posting them online for all to see. It felt like a complete invasion of privacy, and yet the photos were all of her in public places that anyone could take pictures of her, even if they weren't places the paparazzi were allowed to go.

She closed out of tumblr and sat staring at her desktop for a few long moments. She had the resources, she could find someone who could trace the tumblr back to a real person via IP address and whatnot. And yet she didn't want to do that quite yet. This was a complete and total mystery, but the way they were so positive about her was a breath of fresh air. She didn't want to come down guns blazing on this person if it wasn't completely necessary.

Miranda put her finger on her lip and started to rock her office chair from side to side just slightly, thinking deeply. There had to be some way to catch whoever was taking these pictures in the act. Miranda had definitely noticed that all the pictures were taken either when she was involved deeply with someone else or facing away in some manner. It was clever, less likely to be noticed. But also easy to fool. If Miranda appeared busy at some rather picturesque spots she could probably catch whoever it was easily enough. And then when she did catch them she could speak to them and tell them to kindly discontinue their blog. Well, as kindly as she did anything, anyway.

The door opened and Andrea stepped through once again with the Book. Miranda sighed and got up from her office chair and walked out while the girl was still in the house. She jumped when she shut the closet door and Miranda was standing there, quiet as a mouse.

"Oh, god, Miranda, you scared me." She clutched the Book to her chest, brown eyes wide and bangs almost the same color falling over them.

Miranda just smirked at the girl. She was one of her favorite assistants she'd ever had. She had a certain fondness for the girl. "Yes, well, I can move quietly when need be." She held out a hand.

Andrea put the Book in the outstretched hand and Miranda turned. "Thank you, Andrea," she threw absently over her shoulder. It was a full two minutes before she heard the girl manage to unstick herself from her spot and exit back out the front door. Miranda smirked and started to work on the Book.

* * *

Miranda found a perfect place to stage her little surveillance mission a week later. She was meeting Donatella for drinks in-between two rather important meetings. Donatella's favorite bar also happened to have a balcony that lead out to a small indoor rainforest. Miranda had to give it to the bar's designers; they certainly had a flair for the dramatic. The forest seemed to draw a small army of people every time she was there, but thank the gods for VIP treatment and the little balcony that looked out onto the little grotto within the forest where she could watch the masses crowd together and try to avoid falling face first in the dirt. She smiled and sipped her whiskey.

Donatella went on about the next season's collection. From what Miranda actually heard it sounded like it would actually be something rather groundbreaking and she couldn't wait to see the first sketches and pieces. But for now she was really concentrated on finding the one who was taking pictures of her. Both Emily and Andrea were with her and Nigel and Jocelyn were around here somewhere, waiting while she had drinking with Donatella so they could all attend the next meeting together. She hadn't seen anyone take out their phone and hold it up suspiciously yet, but she was waiting and watching even as she nodded and quirked her lips in all the right places at Donatella.

She waited and waited as time wound down, but nothing happened. She frowned. She was so sure this would be the perfect place. It was stunningly beautiful after all. She sighed. Perhaps whoever was taking pictures of her wasn't there today. It wasn't like she couldn't try again. She hugged Donatella goodbye with a wish to see the new pieces she was discussing as soon as possible. Donatella smiled and nodded enthusiastically and then Miranda was gone, strutting through the VIP crowd and out of the club while her own entourage scrambled to catch up.

* * *

Later that night when she was on tumblr, stalking devilPriestlysbitch, she saw a new photo of her, smiling, or at least smiling as much as she ever did in public at Donatella. Miranda cursed under her breath. So the person had been at the club and she hadn't caught them. They had actually caught her the one time she was truly distracted the entire night.

But then again…she now knew that whoever was taking pictures of her was there at the club that night. It was either Emily, Nigel, Andrea, or Jocelyn. She tapped her lip. Of the four who were with her Emily was likely. The girl practically worshipped the ground she walked on, starting a blog in her honor did not seem out of the realm of possibility. Nigel and Jocelyn were probably not likely in the grand scheme of things. Nigel was disillusioned about her even if they were still friends. Jocelyn just didn't fit, she idolized Miranda, certainly, but something about her didn't seem like she would start a blog. Sometimes Miranda wondered if the woman was even that tech savvy.

And then there was Andrea. She was completely up in the air. She knew the girl had a great deal of respect for her now after a year of seeing just how much blood, sweat, and tears went into her magazine coupled with the incidents in Paris, but was that really enough? There would have to be something more than respect going on for someone to start such a blog about her.

She sighed and sat back. She would have to repeat the experiment then and narrow down the list of candidates. Next she would take Nigel and Andrea somewhere. If no picture showed up it would almost certainly be Emily and then she could finally deal with the problem. If a picture did show up…well she supposed it would have to be Andrea. She wasn't sure what she would do if that were the case. She supposed she would see when she got there.

She clicked out of the blog and started to scroll her dash again, pictures and posts taking her mind off of the conundrum.

Miranda had almost forgotten about the blog by the time she next got on tumblr. She was sitting in Barbados, fresh off the plane and in her town car heading for her hotel. Another shoot had fallen through due to a hurricane yet again and she had to work constantly for the last two weeks to salvage something. She had taken off enough time to spend with the girls at dinner every night and perhaps watch one episode of tv with them before she had to retreat back into her study and work until all hours of the night. She sucked in a breath when a post from devilpriestlysbitch popped up on her dash. This post wasn't a picture, but a gif set of her various appearances on camera, all captioned with something clever she had said at the time.

She sat back and looked over at Andrea who was sitting beside her on the phone making sure that everything was truly in order before the next morning. She glanced down at her phone again. Emily was back at Runway manning her affairs, but Nigel, Jocelyn and Andrea were with her on this trip. It wasn't quite the plan she had had, but at least it would eliminate someone on this trip. If a picture showed up, that is. She wasn't sure that any of her staff was going to have a moment to spare. They were here for a two day shoot that was barely putting them on the ground for forty hours total. It was almost midnight and they were due to take off at four the day after. How a real shoot that was useable was going to happen in that time frame Miranda didn't know, but her staff would make it work or someone would take the fall for it. She had stressed a great many times how important this was and if someone didn't take it seriously it would show.

Miranda scrolled through until they reached the hotel and then pocketed her iPhone. While Andrea was checking them all in Miranda fought the urge to yawn. She was exhausted and she knew that makeup wasn't hiding that fact anymore. She walked over to a couch in the expansive lobby and sank down. This wasn't a day for standing on five inch heels for any longer than necessary. Most of the Runway staff had the same idea and were littered across the furniture around the room. She put her head in her hand and closed her eyes. They were burning now and she knew that meant she desperately needed sleep or she was going to fall asleep sitting up the next day and she would _not_ do that. Miranda Priestly falling asleep at a photo shoot, ridiculous.

Except she must have fallen asleep sitting on the couch because the next thing she knew Andrea was laying a hand on her shoulder and rousing her with a tender smile on her face. Miranda was far too tired to do anything but smile back at the girl and blink sleepily. She really was a beautiful woman, no matter what she said when she had first hired the girl. She was too kind for the world and far too kind to work for Miranda. She would have to look into openings elsewhere for the girl. It had been over a year, it was time. She felt a bolt of sadness rocket through her at that but brushed it aside.

Instead, she grabbed her key card from Andrea with a quiet thank you and strode to the elevator. She was out of her clothes and didn't even bother with any sort of sleepwear her normal silk nightgown; she was far too tired for such effort. She just slipped into bed naked and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning she was awake and running at full speed before she'd even had her first cup of coffee. The sun was just hitting the right angle when they could truly use it for the shots and they needed to be out there now making the most of the time that they had. Miranda had everyone else running around like chickens with their heads cut off and she wasn't repentant about that fact in the slightest.

By the time she was in her chair surveying the shoot with her first cup of coffee she was in a slightly better mood than she had been in the first part of the morning. Things looked to be shaping up in a timely fashion. The models seemed to actually know what they were doing and looked how she wanted them. For once the photographers weren't being drama queens. It seemed like Miranda's dire warning about the shoot going off without a hitch had been taken to heart. She smirked at that for a few seconds before her face shifted back to her normal blank working mask.

She sighed a bit after lunch when the wind whipped up far too hard to be conducive to taking pictures. The models were sequestered in tents to protect their hair, makeup, clothing, along with the more delicate photography equipment. Miranda sat in her chair adamantly, not bowing to the weather. In Barbados a stiff breeze still felt like the middle of a New York summer and her hair was short enough not to truly bother her being blown about by the wind. She pulled out her phone and hit the tumblr app. As long as they were to be delayed then she might as well do something.

She scrolled absently before stopping of a picture of her sleeping sitting up on the couch from the night before. She sat up straighter. So Emily wasn't the culprit. And she knew for a fact that Jocelyn had been buried under Mark from production, both laying out on one of the other couches, almost asleep before they finished laying down. Nigel hadn't been anywhere near her. Especially not as close as that picture denoted. The only person who had been that close to her had been—

Andrea.

Miranda bit the inside of her lip. And so her caper was solved. Andrea was the one who ran the blog and was taking the pictures. That was the only reasonable solution. Unless she was submitting the pictures to the blog, but then again Miranda didn't think that Andrea would allow that. She was a girl who needed control over things, much like Miranda.

And so she was the one who ran the blog. A blog that was so very, very positive about Miranda. It didn't paint her as a saint, by any means. It had acknowledged some of her problems on occasion, but that didn't detract from the positive outlook, if anything it made Miranda look more human. She could understand why Emily would do such a thing, but why Andrea?

She placed her finger on her lip and thought for a few long minutes, staring off into the ocean, watching the waves crash as her brain sorted through the reasons. But there was nothing that she could come up with that fit. She scowled and put her phone away.

There was only one way to find out then. She was always more of a fan of the direct approach anyway. She stood from her chair and walked off through the sand to find Andrea.

The girl was on the phone to the local weather forecasting station, asking when the wind would die down to a more reasonable level. It didn't sound as if she was getting much of anywhere, however. Miranda did appreciate the forethought, though. She cleared her throat and Andrea hung up the phone with a click and bolted upright.

"Miranda, do you need anything?" Her eyes drifted over Miranda's no doubt mussed hair and a small smile formed on her face.

"Andrea, tell me, do you know anything about a site called tumblr?" She watched Andrea carefully for any type of facial change. She flinched just slightly, but it was almost invisible. Miranda had to hand it to the girl, she was getting better at hiding her facial expressions.

"I know some about it, why? Do you want Runway to make one?"

Miranda cocked a brow at that. It wasn't a bad idea. She would write that down for further consideration. Obviously someone new would need to be hired to set it up and manage it. How in the world was she going to find someone who was both competent in fashion and computer programming was beyond her, but she would make it happen.

"Actually, no, but that sounds like an interesting idea." Miranda pulled out her phone and opened it to the image of her sleeping on the couch. "I was wondering if you could possibly get on the phone to someone who might be able to track down who runs this blog."

She handed her phone over to Andrea and saw her go white. So it was the girl then, truly. She placed her finger on her lip again.

Andrea looked up at her with wide doe eyes, handing back the phone. "Um, Miranda, I might be able to tell you who runs that blog without getting anyone else involved."

Miranda glanced around them. No one was really around them in the tent that Andrea had chosen to hole up in, but that didn't mean that she wanted anyone to overhear this conversation.

"Oh really? Let's take a walk then." She was out of the tent and part way down to the free part of the beach not taken up by their shoot before Andrea was at her side again. She let them walk in silence, letting Andrea stew, for a few minutes before calmly saying. "So, who, Andrea, runs that blog?"

The girl was silent for a long time. "Um, I do, Miranda."

Miranda turned to look at her. "Yes, as I thought."

If it was possible the girl paled even more. "You knew I ran it?" She was practically squeaking.

"Not for sure until today, but I had my suspicions. It had to be someone in my inner circle just based off the pictures that you most certainly can't find in any of my commissioned photo shoots."

"Um, Miranda, look, I'm sorry. I'll take everything down, really I will. I just—"

She held up a hand to cut Andrea off. "No, no, you may continue so long as you answer the question why. Why do you run that blog, Andrea?" She leveled her gaze on the girl, deeming them far away enough from the shoot to stop walking.

Andrea looked at her dumbstruck for a few seconds. "I don't understand?" She said finally.

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "What is there to understand, Andrea? I asked you why and I fully expect an answer."

"But I just don't…Miranda I thought if you ever found out about that blog you would be on the warpath, not just asking me why I did it."

"The warpath can be taken up at any time Andrea. Something you might well remember when answering me in a timely fashion." She glared at the girl. She just wanted her answer and then she could figure out what exactly to do. "Because it hasn't escaped my notice that the blog you apparently run is so very positive about me." She tilted her head as she considered her wording. "Well, perhaps not positive, but optimistic, because you do not shy away from my problematic side, but freely address it alongside a great many of my achievements and good deeds. A good many of those good deeds would have taken digging to find. You are well aware I don't like to be thanked. So why, Andrea? Enlighten me."

Andrea's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before she finally took a deep breath and looked out at the waves crashing on the beach. The wind blew around them, gusts as strong as ever, picking up sand and flinging it at them now. Miranda didn't appreciate the feeling of grit on her, but the breeze smelled of salt and fresh air and it was a nice change from that of New York.

"I did it because I admire you, Miranda." She paused for another few seconds and Miranda almost opened her mouth to object. That couldn't be all. "Or at least that's how it started out."

Now that Miranda could believe. She settled back on her heels in the sand and set to listen.

"Nigel says that everyone who works at Runway gets a crush on you at some point. There's just something about you, money, power, fashion sense, charisma, maybe everything combined that just lets people fall at your feet like that no matter how you treat them. It wasn't so hard to recognize the signs of a crush forming when I worked with Emily day in and day out. The woman has the biggest crush on you that it's probably crossed over into obsession a while ago. Starting the blog was a way to channel that excess admiration somewhere, to give me something to focus on until it faded and then it was only a blog, so it wouldn't matter."

She glanced over at Miranda for a fleeting second, brown eyes full of something Miranda recognized as fear. She stretched out a hand and placed it on Andrea's arm and squeezed comfortingly. She was cruel when need be, but this wasn't one of those times, when someone was baring their soul to her. And that's what this was, Miranda could sense it.

"Except it did matter. At first it was just because of all the followers I was getting. You wouldn't believe the market there is for pictures of you that no one's seen before. And there were a lot of people that loved the fact that the blog was realistic and treated you like a human being instead of some inflated celebrity. That's how the first few stories came in, the ones you'd rather not be thanked for. Then I just kept digging deeper and deeper. I knew there had to be more under the Runway façade, but it's not like you ever show it, not outside of the one time in Paris." She laughed and it wasn't humorous, but it wasn't bitter either but something in-between.

"And honestly Miranda if you want to know the real reason I ran the blog after that was because I kept finding all these things about you that I never knew and I started to fall in love with you. It wasn't a crush anymore, I was honest to god falling in love." Her eyes met Miranda's now, challenging the other woman to try and dispute her claim.

Miranda just stared at the girl, unsure of what to do. Andrea had seen the worst of her, had seen one of her relationships crumble in the worst way, witnessed a fight between her and Stephen, put up with her impossible demands on a daily basis, and yet had still fallen in love with her. She wondered how in the world it was possible. Yes, the girls loved her, but she was their mother and that was a completely different relationship. One didn't have to love their mother, but people were so much more forgiving of parents.

And she was old enough to _be_ Andrea's mother, and still. The girl was looking at her with those wide brown eyes and waiting for the axe to come down on her. But Miranda found that she couldn't do it. She had come to care for the girl, more than any assistant before her. She blinked and looked away from deep brown eyes.

"I see," Miranda drawled in her typical bored tone. She had to catch up with her thoughts on the subject before she said anything else. "As long as this wind is blowing and hampering any thoughts of a productive day, get me Demarchelier. The next shoot won't be a failure just because this one might be." She walked back towards the tents, leaving a stunned Andrea behind her.

* * *

By the time she was off the phone the wind had finally and consistently died down again. Miranda was back in her chair on the beach, correcting shots and outfits and dresses to her liking. But after twenty years of being the editor-in-chief of Runway and another lifetime in fashion, controlling a photo shoot did not take all of her brain power. Her mind kept turning the problem of Andrea over and over. She wasn't even quite sure it was a problem. It was more of a conundrum because problem had such bad connotations attached to it and Andrea certainly wasn't a bad part of her life, just confusing in this moment.

A coffee slipped itself into her hand and she looked up and saw Andrea retreating before she could get a word in edgewise. The girl had been acting like that ever since they had returned to the tents. She had thought Andrea was going to break a land speed record getting away from her after she had handed her the phone with Demarchelier on the line. Miranda found that no matter her answer to the problem, conundrum, whatever she might call it, she wanted Andrea running from her to stop. She just didn't know how to stop it. It wasn't like she had been able to stop everyone from running from her in all her other relationships.

She had a feeling in order to get the girl to stop running she would need a firm answer about Andrea's declaration of feelings. Something either to put them to rest or perhaps something that would…encourage them. Miranda had been rolling the last option over and over in her head wondering if that was what she might want to do. Yes, she cared about Andrea, and thought she was a beautiful woman, but did that mean that she wanted something more from their relationship? She hadn't thought about it before, hadn't truly thought about having a romantic relationship with another woman period. Not that she was closed off to the idea, it's just that men were so much easier and no woman had truly caught her eye.

But if she would be interested in a woman she would be kind and intelligent and able to challenge her. She sat back in her chair, yelling at some photo shoot peon to straighten out the model's dress to her liking. All of those things were Andrea, and Andrea was so much more besides. She pressed her lips to her lips and traced the outline of them absently.

Then again, relationships with women carried problems. There would be a media firestorm if it ever got to the press that she was dating a woman. Page six would have an absolute _field _day with that story. She knew Andrea could be discreet. But in all reality things always got out. And then the girls would be dragged into it.

What would the girls even think? Would they approve? They knew Andrea in passing as the nice assistant who got them Harry Potter. They had said they'd liked her, but ten year olds were so very changeable and trying for a relationship with Andrea would be a very big thing and very different from what their relationship was with her assistant now. If they rejected it, Miranda would be distressed to say the least.

Wasn't she getting ahead of herself, though? Over thinking was something she did more often than most people would think with her cold decisiveness. One date would not bring down the world. She just had to decide if that was what she wanted without all of the other baggage attached to it. She would deal with everything else when the time came if she only made the choice she truly wanted no holds barred. It was how she had made a great many of the important decisions in her life.

She sat for a few long minutes before she pulled out her phone. She quickly logged onto her tubmlr and accessed the page for Andrea's tumblr. She clicked on the ask button and stared at the blank box for just a second confirming with herself that this was truly what she wanted. She nodded to herself before typing.

"**Andrea, I'd like you to set up a dinner reservation at Le Bernardin for the night after we get back at eight p.m. Roy will pick you up at 7:15 from your apartment. That black cocktail dress you wore at one of the last mixers you attended with me will suit. That is, if you would like. **

"**Also, you are **_**not**_** allowed to delete this blog. That's all."**

She closed her phone and waited with just a hint of a smile on her face.

* * *

The shoot progressed on schedule even after the wind interruption. Miranda was about to slip into her room when Andrea stopped her with her last minute update on the goings on of business.

"The shoot space is already staked out for tomorrow. We're moving a bit up the beach were the trees are much thicker for some more exotic shoots. It's already cleared with permitting and all. Nigel says that there a good choice of photos from today that tomorrow should be quick and we shouldn't struggle to make our plane. I called to make sure that our seats are confirmed for tomorrow's flight. And also Le Bernardin says that eight o'clock is a go." Andrea smiled and stepped just a bit closer. "And yes, I would like. For the record, thatsall as your URL? Clever."

She walked away and into her room, finally not skittering away as she had early. Miranda allowed herself one rather large smile in the girl's direction before she slipped into her own room, already mentally planning what she was going to wear to dinner in two days' time.


End file.
